


Make me

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: It slowly becomes a habit, Qui-Gon starts to notice. On the majority of their missions, regardless of any post-battle sex, Obi-Wan will slowly take him apart on the trip home.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyber-erso (aoraki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/gifts).



> For the flufftober day 31 prompt "make me".
> 
> AND I'M FINISHED!! I'm so happy with myself for managing to write a prompt every day for the whole month, I absolutely wasn't expecting to be able to. I hope you've all enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them, and thank you to the Quiobi discord for your never-ending support and encouragement! <3
> 
> For kyber, who gave me the inspiration for this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

“Master, I really wish you wouldn’t antagonise the council,” Obi-Wan says dryly, but his voice has a fond ring to it that makes Qui-Gon feel warm.

“I do what I must, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon replies.

They’re walking through the temple back to their quarters, arms tucked into their sleeves after another headache-inducing argument with the council.

Obi-Wan huffs in exasperation. “You say that, but I truly think you just enjoy the look on Mace’s face when you spout,” he waves his hands through the air, “whatever that was.”

Qui-Gon manages to suppress his smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Obi-Wan.”

“Hmph, I’m sure you don’t. But please try to make our next debriefing go smoother, master.”

Qui-Gon slants a look at Obi-Wan and smirks when he returns it. “You’ll just have to make me, Obi-Wan.”

The narrowed eyes and calculating air that falls around Obi-Wan at those words sends a thrill running through Qui-Gon. He has a feeling he’s just started something, although he has no idea what.

\--

The heat of the battle has always sent Qui-Gon’s blood running high. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, the thrill of victory, it all coalesces into a vortex of need that he and Obi-Wan work off together in the wake of a mission’s conclusion. Feverish kisses, bitten off moans, limbs tangling in a sweaty mess in the bed of their lodgings or the bunk of their ship.

Obi-Wan’s moans always taste the sweetest in those moments.

All of that means Qui-Gon is confused when Obi-Wan’s hand surreptitiously begins stroking him through his robes. They’re sat on a bench in the middle of a crammed civilian ship at the tail end of one of the most boring missions Qui-Gon thinks he’s ever been on.

Obi-Wan is an exceptionally private person, preferring their couplings to happen behind closed doors (or on one memorable occasion, against a tree the middle of a forest). So when his fingers work their way under his robes and start dancing teasingly over Qui-Gon’s clothed crotch, Qui-Gon is beyond confused.

He shoots a questioning glance at Obi-Wan, who’s wearing a carefully crafted mask of polite boredom on his face that Qui-Gon sees straight through. All of his years with Obi-Wan have given Qui-Gon the ability to read him better than any other being in the galaxy, and the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth might as well be a giant smirk with a neon light shining on it.

Obi-Wan doesn’t stop his gentle teasing, instead he begins pressing harder as Qui-Gon starts to harden under his robes. He shifts in his seat, briefly casting a glance around the room and finding they’re just as unnoticed as before. He lets his legs splay open slightly more to give Obi-Wan more room, and risks letting out a quiet moan under his breath when Obi-Wan takes advantage and grips him firmly.

He wants to let him know that he is wholly on board for this venture, subtly flexing his hips into Obi-Wan’s hand and letting out the occasional quiet pant or groan as Obi-Wan slowly but surely brings him closer to orgasm.

It’s a torturous process, one that he’s sure Obi-Wan is enjoying. A light blush is dusting his cheeks and the way he bites his lip every time Qui-Gon makes a noise is driving Qui-Gon slowly insane. He desperately wants to be the one biting that full lower lip, tasting the moans Obi-Wan is holding inside as he brings him off.

Qui-Gon’s orgasm is a gradual build up, the pleasure climbing higher and higher until it crests over him in a slow wave. He clenches his jaw shut, the only evidence of his orgasm in the fluttering of his eyelashes and the twitches of his hips. Obi-Wan rubs him through it, gentling his touch before pulling away.

Qui-Gon lets out a slow breath, small aftershocks twitching through him. He’s about to offer Obi-Wan some relief when the intercom of the ship informs everyone that they’re inbound to the landing platform on Coruscant. Qui-Gon stares blankly across the room for a minute, only jolting out of his reverie when Obi-Wan stands to collect their belongings.

Qui-Gon stands on shaky legs when they land, gainfully resisting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Obi-Wan when he shoots him a smug smirk. This imp is going to be the death of him.

They’re immediately summoned to the council chambers when they return to the temple, and Qui-Gon is still half-dazed from the previous events he doesn’t notice the odd looks from the council as he lets Obi-Wan debrief them. He doesn’t argue with any of them, eager to finish the meeting as quickly as possible so he can strip out of his robes and lay Obi-Wan out on their bed and return the favour.

\--

It slowly becomes a habit, Qui-Gon starts to notice. On the majority of their missions, regardless of any post-battle sex, Obi-Wan will slowly take him apart on the trip home. Either with acrobatic sex in their quarters, a slow careful session of lovemaking when one of them is injured, or even a mind-blowing blowjob in the secluded corner of a crowded cargo freighter.

That last one had nearly done Qui-Gon in for good; Obi-Wan dragging him into the corner and slipping to his knees, quickly opening Qui-Gon’s pants and swallowing him down so quickly Qui-Gon had to bite his knuckles to keep from crying out. It had been wet and sloppy, and Obi-Wan’s enthusiasm had more than made up for any lack of finesse.

He’d been well and truly vacant in the ensuing council meeting after _that_ particular occasion.

He’s actually quite embarrassed it’s taken him this long to notice Obi-Wan’s game. It isn’t until he overhears Mace asking Obi-Wan how he’s managing to keep Qui-Gon so agreeable that it finally clicks in his mind. Obi-Wan blushes and stammers at Mace’s question, but Qui-Gon is too busy having a giant revelation to pay attention to what he answers with.

Instead, he turns on his heel and heads back to their quarters to wait for Obi-Wan.

\--

He’s lounging on the foot of their bed facing the door when Obi-Wan materialises. He enters their room and freezes at the sight of Qui-Gon sat shirtless on the sheets.

Qui-Gon levels a look at Obi-Wan. “I know what you’ve been doing, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan swallows. “You, ah, you do?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon smoothly stands up from the bed. “Expertly manipulated, Obi-Wan,” he circles behind him to pull off his outer robe. “Of all things I expected you to do, getting me off before council meetings so I’d be more agreeable was definitely not it.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opens in silent realisation as Qui-Gon comes back round to stand in front of him. “Well, you did say ‘make me’, after all.”

Qui-Gon shoots him a predatory smirk and delights in the wide-eyed look he receives. “Yes, I suppose I did,” he says lowly.

Obi-Wan clears his throat but his voice is still hoarse when he asks, “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Qui-Gon waits a beat and then swoops in for a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking at Obi-Wan’s lips until he’s moaning into his mouth. When he pulls back an inch, the dazed look in Obi-Wan’s eyes goes straight to Qui-Gon’s cock.

His lips brush Obi-Wan’s as he murmurs into his mouth, “You’ll just have to wait and see,” He steps back, denying the kiss Obi-Wan’s eyes are begging for and starts to untie the strings of his own trousers. “Now, get on the bed.”

\--

Even though Qui-Gon now knows Obi-Wan’s strategy, he doesn’t discourage it. He’s only a man after all, and when you have the pleasure of being the sole occupant of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s bed, you’d be an idiot to turn him away. Not that Qui-Gon would ever _want_ to. Not when Obi-Wan is so willing and eager to get his hands and mouth on Qui-Gon at any given moment.

Instead, it becomes a competition about how thoroughly Obi-Wan can take Qui-Gon apart, and how effectively Qui-Gon can resist his charms.

He loses nearly every time, but this is a competition he’ll gladly lose.


End file.
